The Power of Love
by FitnessGuru
Summary: Just as he was about to leave for his doom, I realized I loved him with all my heart. I loved my best friend, and I would do anything to save him. Please review! ONE SHOT! HarryXHermione


**A/N: **Got bored, so I decided to write this One shot. Please review, and be brutal if it was terrible. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter?

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! No!" I screamed.

"Hermione, I have to do this! It is my destiny," he answered softly, deep green eyes boring into mine.

This was it. After this, it was going to be all over. Love, life, hope, and good. I didn't doubt him, but I knew what kind of powers the dark lord held, and I knew I was going to lose him. My companion, my best friend... The love of my life.

Of course, no one knew this, because I have been trying to fight it for too long. I didn't want to make myself believe that I had fallen for my best friend. But I knew that ever since I first laid my eyes on him seven years ago on that train, this would eventually happen. I remember what Ginny told me a long time ago, "If you keep fighting against destiny, one day, when all is lost, you will regret it deeply."

_She_ had known all along, of course she did. She was my best friend, other than Ron and Harry. The one person who understood me deeply. But I didn't understand what she meant at that time.

"Hermione, you have to let me go," he said. I looked down at my hand, still clutching the sleeve of his torn robe. I shifted my gaze upwards, to his beautiful green eyes. This was probably the last time I'll ever see them again. His jet black hair was all over the place, and I felt a yearning to run my fingers through it. And his lips, oh I've always dreamt of what they would feel like against mine.

Was I ready to let him go? After all, I _just_ realized that I was head over heels for him. Was I strong enough? I hadn't thought of the bigger pain, which was if he stayed, but didn't want me. I mean, what was there to want? I was nothing near to the beauty Ginny held, and she was the last person he dated. My hair lay in tangled bushes. It has always been like that. I am skinny, but I don't have the perfect body, I've never been that likeable. I sighed mentally.

At least I should let him know, right? If I don't tell him, I wouldn't know how he felt. But if he felt the same, and I lose him, would I be able to cope with that?

"Mione," he said, those eyes staring deeply into mine, holding my gaze. I took a deep breath, It was now or never.

I looked up at the man I loved with all my heart, "Harry, don't go," I begged quietly, "please, I...I love you." I looked down at my feet, afraid of his reaction. Had I done the wrong thing?

"Hermione," his voice sounded surprised. Oh, no, here it goes.

"Mione?" he whispered, determined to get an answer out of me. I tried my best to keep staring at my sneakers.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" he yelled. He put a finger under my chin, and lifted it up. Before I knew it, he was kissing me.

As our lips met, my eyes fluttered shut. I felt electricity spark in the air. I've never kissed a boy before, and this, this was...amazing. My heart pounded for joy, I was kissing Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! My love!

Then all too soon, he pulled back. I immediately felt cold, and put my fingers up to my lips. The kiss was very sweet, but it was brief.

He took a step closer to me, "I love you, too," he breathed, before pulling me back for another kiss.

This kiss was different to the previous one. It was sweet, but urgent. I eagerly kissed him back with all the strength I had left. Our lips moved in synchronization, and he put his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. His body was very warm, and I pressed up to him tighter, I could feel his hectic breathing through his chest. Our lips continued to move frantically, begging for more. My hands flew up to his hair, tugging on them, bringing our heads closer. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I granted it. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and met mine. They battled with each other for a long time, before he pulled away, gasping for air.

I looked into his eyes. This magnificent boy loved me. Me. Me! ME!!! I was so happy that I could be jumping for joy.

"I love you, Mione, but I have to go, the world is depending on me," he said sadly. I ran up to him and put my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep embrace.

"I love you, I have faith in you. Please be safe, and come back to me," I said frantically, knowing our time is almost over. I felt him nod, and I pulled away. With one last sad smile, he turned around and headed to the door.

Suddenly, I heard shuffling coming from somewhere to my left. I turned around, and saw a death eater pointing his wand at my beloved.

"No!" I screamed, running to put myself between Harry and the man. My voice was lost as the man muttered the killing curse straight at me, thinking I was Harry.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screeched.

_Goodbye, I love you_, was my last thought.

------------------------------

**A/N #2:** Thanks for reading. Don't forget to hit that green review button. :)


End file.
